


I want my ring back baby that's a diamond.

by GodShouldFearMe



Series: Fundywastaken brainrot [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Break Up, Don't touch this if you mainly use mctwt, Fundy is a foxboy-hyprid thing, Hurt No Comfort, I know how y'all are, M/M, Neither are demonized, No real name use, Not Beta Read, Not the real people or their personas, it's the characters they play, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodShouldFearMe/pseuds/GodShouldFearMe
Summary: “I think we should call off the wedding.” Fundy spoke barely above a whisper.Fundy finally breaks and confronts Dream. It honestly isn't what he expected.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: Fundywastaken brainrot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026613
Comments: 4
Kudos: 166





	I want my ring back baby that's a diamond.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work I posted on here! I hope you enjoy! Forgive me if I did something wrong!  
> You may have also seen this, it was previously posted to my tumblr @/embodiment-of-impulse under the same name! The title is from the song Violent By carolsdaughter!  
> !Important!  
> Please do not send this to Fundy or Dream, or any other CCs. Please respect their boundries. If you are Dream/Fundy/any other CC who knows them, please do not read this.  
> Also, this is not the real people or their personas, I am only shipping the characters they play in bits/the dream smp roleplay. However, if either of them say they are not comfortable with this at any time, this work will be deleted with no hesitation.

“I think we should call off the wedding.” Fundy spoke barely above a whisper. Dream's head whipped around to face Fundy, who was sitting beside him. “...what..?” Dream choked out, voice shaking, threatening to break, his eyes burned and tears sprung into his eyes like they were trying to desperately defend something. 

Dream saw Fundy shift awkwardly, ears unconsciously laying themselves flat against his head. “I...I want to call off the wedding…It just feels like you don't really care about me..?” Fundy stopped for a moment and took a shaky breath, trying to steel his nerves. Instead of the calmness he was hoping for, only anger bubbled up to the surface. “Hell Dream, you're more affectionate in public with George and Sapnap! Do you even care about me?! It doesn't seem like it!” Fundy shouted, ready to storm out, both regretting and being glad that they're having this conversation.  
Dream stared at Fundy, tears falling down both of their faces, “Fundy… I-” Fundy cut him off with an angry chuckle, “What are you going to say in your defense?! What!” 

The man in question stared down at his hands, guilt washing over him, drowning him in the bitter and burning feeling of it. “I was scared.” Dream choked out after a minute of deafening silence. “I was.. Terrified of what mistakes I might make. Of your reaction… Of just this relationship in general. This is the first I’ve ever felt this strongly about anyone or anything..” The dirty-blonde man stood up and hesitantly took Fundy’s hands in his, “I don’t want this to be over, I don't want to leave you… but if that’s what you want I won’t fight you on it.” Fundy stared at him, eyes wide in shock. He was still trying to process what he said when Dream continued. “I’ll leave you to make your decision, it's up to you my- Fundy. Here’s your ring.” He placed the ring in Fundy’s palm and left Fundy’s home without another word.


End file.
